Currently available expanders may not provide a desired degree of flexibility for connection with devices such as Host Bus Adapter(s) (HBA(s)).
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide an expander system and/or method for providing an expander system which addresses the above-referenced shortcomings of currently available solutions.